Transparent Elegy
by aia masanina
Summary: Andai Kayano sang penganggu tidak mencoba menghentikannya, Itona bisa mati dengan satu langkah saja. Mati tidaklah buruk bagi Itona. [Itona x Kayano / ItoKae] [untuk memperingati Hari Anti Bunuh Diri Sedunia]


_Aku memang tak layak … diterima dunia._

Angin semilir menerpa kalau Itona berdiri di sana. Langit siang yang cerah di musim gugur. Sesungguhnya angin yang sedikit dingin ini tidak menyakitkan, kalau saja bukan di atap sekolah, di antara pagar jaring dan horizon tanpa batas.

Pandangan pemuda itu fokus ke bawah, taman belakang sekolah yang penuh dedaunan oranye. Jika ia melangkahkah kaki kanan, kemudian kaki kiri, atau sebaliknya pun, ia akan lepas dari pijakan, ia akan jatuh bebas. Bisa jadi ia tetap hidup, tetapi ia harap sebaliknya yang akan terjadi padanya.

Ia ingin mati.

Ia muak dengan hari-hari yang sudah ia lewati, hari-hari singkat yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa. Dan hari-hari itu tidak akan berakhir. Itu akan terjadi selamanya, seumur hidupnya.

Selama ia hidup, ia tak akan bisa berdamai dengan hari-hari itu.

Mati adalah satu-satunya cara untuk lari dari semua itu. Bagi Itona, itu tak buruk. Justru dari sudut pandangnya, itu jauh lebih baik.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, siap melakukan, dan membuang sisa-sisa ketakutannya …

 _Sudah waktunya …_

 _Aku sudah tidak butuh … hari esok lagi._

"ITONAAAAA!"

Itona terhenyak mendengarnya. Ia mendengar sebuah suara, tetapi ia tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu atap yang tertutup, gadis yang memanggil Itona keras-keras, dengan tangan gemetar di dada dan ekspresi wajah tak percaya.

"Apa … apa yang kau lakukan di situ …?" cicit Kayano lamat-lamat. "Tolong … hentikan …."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Transparent Elegy**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Itona x Kayano

Warning: mungkin agak OOC

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai hobi semata.

Judul diambil dari judul lagi "Toumei Elegy" atau "Transparent Elegy" dari n-buna yang dinyanyikan GUMI

.

.

.

 _Fic_ ini dipersembahkan untuk memperingati **World Suicide Prevention Day** atau **Hari Anti Bunuh Diri Sedunia**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

Raut wajah Itona sudah datar kembali. Ia melirik Kayano yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, bergumam,

"Yang di sana itu … Kayano, ya?"

 _Lagi …?_

"Ya, ini aku," tanggap Kayano. Ketakutan masih tergurat jelas di wajahnya, campur aduk dengan perasaan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di matanya. "Kau … kenapa ada di sana, Itona? Tolong jangan … Kembalilah …"

Itona bergeming, menatap Kayano lamat, kemudian kembali memandang bumi di bawahnya.

"Itona!" panggil Kayano lagi begitu Itona mengabaikannya. Ketakutan terkikis perlahan, berganti kemarahan. "Kau mau lompat?! Tolong … jangan gila!"

Namun, Itona tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

 _Pergilah, Kayano …_

 _Jangan selalu muncul di hadapanku._

 _Aku bisa benar-benar gila._

 _… Tidak. Aku sudah …_

"Itona …" Kayano mendekat, perlahan-lahan. "Hidupmu masih panjang, jangan kau akhiri semudah ini. Kumohon, kembalilah. Jangan bunuh diri—"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Kayano spontan berhenti, terkejut mendengar seruan dari Itona yang jarang sekali keluar dari mulutnya. Itona menggertakkan gigi, tetap tak mau memandang Kayano.

"Cukup. Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?" ucap Itona dengan nada datar setelah ia kembali bisa menenangkan diri. "Jangan menggangguku. Kau selalu muncul di hadapanku. Aku tak ingin dengar kau yang selalu menyalahkanku."

"Apa maksudmu …?" Kayano memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Aku tak pernah _selalu_ menyalahkanmu, tapi … hari ini …"

"Kau akan bilang aku salah lagi?" potong Itona. "Aku sudah tahu, jadi diamlah."

Bunuh diri memang salah di mata semua orang, tapi hah, meski seluruh orang di dunia ini bilang salah, pada akhirnya selalu ada orang yang melakukannya. Tak perlu pikirkan salah atau benar lagi, tetapi itu memang cara terbaik yang bisa dilakukan. Itona kali ini juga demikian, tidak mengatakan bunuh diri salah atau benar, tetapi ia harus lari dari kehidupan ini. Apalagi caranya kalau bukan mati?

Namun, sampai akhir pun, tetap akan ada orang yang bilang,

"Iya, itu salah …" Kayano mengatakannya dengan suara pelan, tetapi Itona tetap dapat mendengarnya. "Bunuh diri … itu salah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Itona, sangat mengerti, tapi … kau harus melanjutkan hidup …"

Hening. Itona tak langsung bicara. Ia merasakan hal yang aneh.

"… Kenapa yang kau katakan hari ini berbeda?"

"Eh?" Kayano tertegun, tak mengerti maksud Itona.

"Kenapa sekarang kau bertingkah seolah-olah aku pantas melanjutkan hidup?" Itona bertanya, tetapi pandangannya masih tak tertuju pada Kayano. Di dekatnya saja ia sudah tertekan, apalagi jika memandang wajahnya. "Padahal sampai kemarin … kau terus mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar jahat, pecundang, tak pantas hidup—"

"A-Aku tak pernah bilang begitu!" tukas Kayano. "Itona … aku tak akan pernah bilang begitu padamu, karena kau—"

"Bohong! Kau terus mengatakannya!" Itona spontan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan. Ia begitu frustrasi, sangat. Benar-benar tidak stabil. "Setiap hari, setiap saat … Kau terus mengatakannya! Aku benar-benar tak mau dengar lagi, jadi cukup!"

"Itona, apapun yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah!" seru Kayano mengimbangi Itona. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia juga frustrasi, dengan alasan yang jauh berbeda. "Itu sudah nasib, Itona! Jangan menyesalinya! Tidak ada alasan untuk bunuh diri! Kumohon!"

"Bohong! Kau pasti benar-benar marah padaku!" Perasaan campur aduknya kini begitu bergejolak. Itona tak tahan, sungguh tak tahan, "Gara-gara aku, kau—"

"Bukan karena kamu!" sambar Kayano dengan yakin. "Aku mati bukan gara-gara kamu, Itonaaaaa!"

Sekarang Kayano ingat, apa yang membuat ia berada di sini, sendirian selama berpuluh-puluh hari, dalam wujud tak kasat matanya. Di sore hari kematian Kayano itu, Itona diseret ke atap sekolah oleh preman-preman kelas 3 yang pernah kalah telak berkelahi dengan pemuda itu, menghajar Itona habis-habisan. Kayano yang mencari-cari Itona karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menemuinya di gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama, kebetulan mampir ke atap, menemukan Itona yang terus dihajar meski sudah babak belur. Kayano menjerit, marah, menerjang mereka dengan kemampuan bela dirinya, tetapi jelas tak cukup mengalahkan mereka semua. Ia tersudutkan di salah satu sisi pagar pembatas atap, dikepung oleh mereka. Itona berteriak dalam keadaan lemahnya, meminta mereka melepaskan Kayano, meminta Kayano lari. Jelas Kayano tidak mau lari, dan ia panik ketika sebagian dari mereka berbalik untuk menghajar Itona lagi sampai menerjang pentolan mereka. Sang pentolan kesal luar biasa, mendorong Kayano sekuat tenaga, sampai punggung gadis itu menghantam salah satu pagar jaring atap. Pagar jaring itu terlepas, meluncur bebas ke bawah bersama Kayano.

Jeritan Itona yang memanggil namanya, juga Itona yang melonggokan kepala di bawah dengan mulut mengangga dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali, juga Itona yang berlari panik menuju halaman belakang sekolah dan menghampirinya yang sudah bersimbah darah, Itona yang lagi, terus menerus memanggil namanya … terpantri di kepalanya. Kayano memang tak tertolong, tetapi ia melihat dan mendengar saat-saat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kemudian sore esok harinya, entah kenapa Kayano berada di atap ini, dalam wujud arwah. Sebagian besar ingatannya hilang. Ia hanya tahu namanya, fisik dirinya, dan kenyataan kalau dirinya sudah mati. Entah kenapa juga ia tak bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tak tahu apakah ada orang yang bisa melihatnya, ia tak tahu bahwa pintu atap sudah dikunci dan ada peringatan keras dari para guru agar murid-murid tidak naik ke atap, takut mendapat nasib serupa Kayano meski pagar jaring sudah diperbaiki. Ia jadi sendirian, sepanjang waktu, sepanjang hari …

Sampai hari ini, ketika ada seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa membuka pintu atap. Itona. Pemuda itu mula-mula tak bisa melihat Kayano, Kayano pun tak ingat siapa Itona. Namun, begitu Itona memanjat pagar jaring dan berdiri di balik pagar jaring itu, kepanikan menguasai Kayano sehingga tanpa sadar berteriak memanggilnya, sebuah nama yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

 _"ITONAAAAA!"_

Satu ingatan kembali. Ia tahu siapa Itona.

Dan baru saja, keping-kepingan ingatan tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya: sebab kematiannya. Ia ingat semuanya, ia ingat …

Ia yakin itu bukan salah Itona …

… kekasihnya itu.

"'Bukan salahku', katamu …?" ucap Itona sangsi. "Kau setiap hari muncul di depanku, dari aku bangun hingga tidur, bahkan dalam mimpi juga, mengatakan 'ini semua salahmu'."

"Tidak, Itona! Aku tidak melakukan itu!" bantah Kayano. "Aku bahkan tak ingat apa-apa sampai hari ini! Aku juga tak bisa pergi dari sini. Aku yang selalu menyalahkanmu … itu hanya halusinasi!"

 _Halusinasi?_

Itona tertegun. Sejatinya bukan pertama kali ia mendengar hal itu. Banyak orang yang tahu kesedihannya, tahu rasa kehilangannya. Terasaka, Karma, Nakamura, Nagisa, Hazama, Yoshida, Muramatsu … mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama: _"itu hanya halusinasi."_ Namun, Itona tak bisa percaya. Ia merasa ia dihantui. Ia merasa Kayano yang selalu muncul di hadapannya itu adalah hantu yang nyata.

Batas antara dunia nyata dan ilusi mengabur.

Itona sudah tak bisa membedakan.

"Jadi … kau yang muncul sekarang ini apa?"

Kayano terpekur sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Itona. Sejenak ia memandang kedua tangannya yang tembus pandang. "Dengan keadaanku sekarang … kurasa aku memang hantu, Itona. Aku yakin aku benar-benar masih tinggal di dunia ini, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihatku."

"Kalau kau memang hantu, berarti kau punya alasan kembali ke dunia ini."

Raut wajah Kayano berubah bingung. Ia juga masih belum mengerti kenapa ia kembali, dalam wujud ini. Apa masalah yang harus ia selesaikan?

Kayano hanya bisa berkata, "Itu …"

"Apa kau sama seperti halusinasiku …" Itona akhirnya menoleh pada Kayano, dengan senyum tipis dan air mata. "… yang marah padaku atas kematianmu?"

Kayano tertegun.

Senyum itu … air mata itu … hati Kayano sakit melihatnya. Ini seperti bukan Itona sehari-hari yang biasa ia lihat kala masih hidup, Itona yang datar dan seakan tak peduli apapun. Namun, ia tahu dari dulu bahwa Itona sayang padanya, sangat mencintainya, tetapi Kayano tak tahu Itona semenderita ini karena kematiannya. Kini ia tahu bahwa Itona sungguh kehilangannya …

… dan ingin menemuinya.

Dalam lubuk hati Itona, ia tak menyalahkan Kayano yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya, Kayano yang selalu menyalahkannya di dalam halusinasinya. Perasaan sesungguhnya, ia tertekan akan rasa bersalahnya, dan ia ingin Kayano terus ada di sisinya.

Dan hari ini, bukan Kayano dalam halusinasinya yang muncul, tetapi Kayano sesungguhnya, arwah Kayano yang kembali ke dunia ini.

Kayano ingin ikut menangis. Ia menghambur ke arah Itona, memeluknya erat. Keajaiban terjadi karena Itona bisa merasakan pelukannya, tidak ditembus oleh Kayano. Dalam sela-sela isaknya, Kayano berucap lirih di bahu Itona,

"Aku merindukanmu …"

Mata Itona melebar, tak menyangka akan perasaan Kayano saat ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, Itona. Itu adalah nasibku sendiri. Kalau aku membiarkanmu dihajar sampai mati, aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri," lanjut Kayano dengan air mata yang masih menggenang. "Kumohon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak menyesal mati. Aku senang kau tetap hidup. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia, Itona …"

Itona terpekur. Mendengar kata-kata Kayano, suara Kayano yang lembut, rasa putus asa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri perlahan-lahan menghilang. Rindu yang dipendam sejak lama bangkit, rindu pada kekasihnya yang dulu menghiasi hari-harinya, yang selalu bersamanya, yang menjadi salah satu kebahagiannya. Masih ada penyesalan mengapa ia tak bisa menjaga Kayano dengan baik, tetapi mendengar perasaan Kayano itu, penyesalan mulai sedikit terobati.

Ia kini bisa memercayai, bahwa Kayano yang marah dan menyalahkannya bukanlah Kayano sesungguhnya. Kayano yang mencintainya dan mengharapkan kebahagiaannya-lah yang sesungguhnya.

Itona balas memeluk Kayano. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Mereka berdua sama-sama rindu. Rindu, rindu sekali.

"Itona …"

 _Aku ingin bersamamu …_

Namun, kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidah. Kayano tak sanggup mengucapkannya. Kalau ia mengucapkannya, mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Ia ingin Itona lepas dari rasa bersalah pemuda itu, dan mampu melanjutkan hidup tanpa dirinya.

"... ayo kembali."

Itona yang masih menangis, akhirnya mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Itona sudah berpijak di tempat yang aman di atap sekolah. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, saling menatap.

Ada satu ganjalan di hati Itona, kata yang ia sangat ingin ucapkan tetapi tak bisa. Ia pikir Kayano tak akan mau mendengarnya. Namun, Kayano tak mungkin demikian, apalagi sekarang ia ada di sini, ada di jangkauannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kayano …"

Kayano langsung mengerti arti maaf itu. Ia tersenyum, menggeleng, menghampiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Itona dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, Itona. Kau tidak salah."

Itona terpekur, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima jawaban itu. Kedua tangannya balas menggenggam kedua tangan Kayano.

Hangat. Benar-benar hangat, seolah Kayano masih hidup.

Kayano sudah ada lagi di dunia ini, meski bukan lagi dalam wujud manusia biasa. Itona bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menjaganya sekali lagi. Ia ingin bersama Kayano, selamanya.

"Kayano, aku—"

Kata-kata Itona terputus begitu mendapati tangan yang ia genggam mulai memudar. Ia berganti menatap wajah Kayano. Sosok gadis memang mulai menipis.

"Sudah saatnya, ya …" Kayano seolah tahu kalau waktu untuk berada di dunia ini memang terbatas. "49 hari … ternyata batasnya hanya segitu."

Itona terkejut. Kayano mendongak, memandang mata Itona lamat. Ia tahu Itona tak percaya, tetapi ia harus menerima kenyataannya.

Ah, air matanya ingin tumpah ruah.

Ia menyembunyikan air mata itu dengan memeluk Itona sekali lagi, erat sekali. Itona mematung, tak sanggup membalas pelukannya. Kayano terisak. Ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaannya, perasaan kalau ia ingin bersama Itona, selamanya.

Namun, ia tetap tidak akan mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Ia tak mau Itona terbebani, meski ia tahu dengan sangat, Itona sangat mencintainya.

Ia harus menyemangati Itona.

"Itona, teruslah hidup, ya."

Itona langsung tahu bahwa ini saatnya perpisahan. Ia takut mendengar kata-kata Kayano yang mungkin kata-kata terakhir. Ia tak mau, ia tak terima.

"Tidak!" Spontan, Itona balas memeluk Kayano erat, berusaha mencegah agar Kayano tak menghilang. "Kumohon, jangan pergi!"

Kayano diam sesaat dengan air mata yang masih bergulir. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi walau hanya sebentar," ucapnya tulus. "Itona, walau aku sudah tak ada, kau harus tetap hidup dengan bahagia, ya."

Itona menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kayano, jangan—"

Kayano menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Itona, menatap wajah Itona lekat, dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Tersenyum lembut, ia mengelus pipi Itona dengan tangannya yang sudah menampakkan kilau-kilau cahaya, tanda ia sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menghilang.

"Kuharap aku selalu punya tempat di hatimu, Itona," ungkap Kayano dengan suara lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Itona tak mampu berucap apa-apa, tetapi jelas dari sorot mata dan gurat di wajahnya, ia masih tak merelakan Kayano pergi, walau harus.

" _Bye, bye_ ," tutup Kayano dengan senyumnya. "Selamat tinggal—"

Kata-kata yang tak sepenuhnya terdengar. Kayano terperangah ketika Itona memajukan tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut tanda bersatunya cinta mereka, sekaligus ciuman perpisahan.

Ya, Itona tahu ia harus menerima perpisahan ini, makanya setidaknya …

Kayano menutup mata, menerima ciuman itu, merengkuh rasa cinta ini dalam-dalam.

Ia tak akan menyesali apapun. Ia akan pergi dengan tenang. Ia akan bahagia di alam sana saat melihat Itona bahagia.

 _ **Selamat tinggal …**_

Kilau-kilau cahaya dari sosok Kayano sudah terbang ke langit semuanya. Kayano sudah benar-benar lenyap. Sudah tak ada apapun di pelukan Itona lagi. Pemuda itu menunduk, kembali terisak.

Mulai sekarang, ia harus pelan-pelan mengikhlaskan Kayano, juga memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus tetap melewati hari-harinya, melanjutkan hidupnya, mengumpulkan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya bahagia.

Hidupnya jelas akan berubah, tetapi ia bersumpah akan satu hal yang tak akan berubah.

Kayano akan selalu mendapatkan tempat di hatinya …

… karena ia …

"Ya …" bisik Itona lirih. "Aku juga mencintaimu …"

 _… selamanya._

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, aia masanina di sini. World Suicide Prevention Day sebenarnya tanggal 10 September kemarin, jadi persembahan _fic_ ini telat, sih. Jadi keinget _event_ "Stay Alive 2016". Bikin lagi dong _event-event_ kayak itu. /plak/

 _Anyway_ , terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya harap _fic_ ini bisa jadi kampanye yang baik. Jangan lupa baca epilog-nya. Salam. _#PeaceSign_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Setahun sudah berlalu. Hari ini perayaan kelulusan murid kelas tiga dari SMA Kunugigaoka. Upacara yang mengharukan sudah selesai. Kini waktu bebas untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang barangkali nantinya tidak akan selalu ditemui lagi.

Itona mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling halaman utama sekolah yang dihujani sakura. Ada Karma dan Nakamura di bawah salah satu pohon sakura, sedang cekikikan entah karena apa. Ada Isogai dan Kataoka di dekat air mancur yang sedang berbincang ringan, mungkin membicarakan universitas yang akan mereka masuki. Bahkan ada Karasuma- _sensei_ yang sedang melotot pada Irina- _sensei_ yang mencibirnya. Semua menikmati waktu mereka bersama orang-orang dekatnya.

Itona mengalihkan pandangan. Ia putuskan untuk duduk demi melemaskan kakinya di bangku kosong paling pojok, ternaungi pohon sakura yang besar dan lebat sehingga sosoknya tidak akan terlihat dari jauh.

Ia sendirian, tak ingin bersama siapa-siapa saat ini. Mungkin saja ia bisa bergabung dengan kelompok Terasaka yang sepertinya malah sedang main sepak bola bersama adik-adik kelas, tetapi ia tak berminat. Ia menikmati kesendirian ini, mendongak ke arah sakura yang tumbuh lebat, menghalangi pandangannya dari horizon yang cerah.

 _Seandainya Kayano ada di sini …_

Ya, ia masih memikirkan Kayano, setiap hari. Tak jemu ia berpikir "seandainya Kayano ada di sini". Namun memang, itu tak mungkin, tak mungkin Kayano akan kembali ke dunia ini untuk kedua kalinya walau sebentar saja.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Itona."

Bola mata Itona membulat. Segera ia berpaling ke sisi kirinya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang duduk di sampingnya, tetapi ia bisa membayangkan Kayano yang duduk di sini, menyelamatinya dengan senyumnya yang cerah itu.

Ya, memang tidak ada Kayano di sini. Itona bisa menerimanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, seolah menanggapi ucapan Kayano yang entah hanya halusinasi atau memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Kayano …"

* * *

 _ **fin**_


End file.
